


Sweet Cream and Ecstasy

by Dakoyone



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakoyone/pseuds/Dakoyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela overindulged in the sweet cream Merrill had been saving for her kitten neighbors and needed to be taught a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cream and Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tumblr post that involved OTPs and whipped cream.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr

"Oh, sweet mercy, yes! _Ngh…_ yes. More. I need more,” she panted, biting her lip hard as her back arched. Heat shot through her core, and lightning danced from her fingers down to her toes. It was almost too much, too hot, almost…almost there…yes…

"Noooo," she whimpered as the sensation waned, " _please_ , I need—” A long, slender finger pressed down on her full bottom lip, and she caught it with her teeth and tongue, drawing it between her lips with a low moan.

"Hush. I’m not done yet." The finger popped out of her mouth and traveled down the skin of her neck, skimming over her collarbones and down, down, _down_ over the dusky peak of her breast.

Her cry of delight was quickly swallowed by a gasp.

Wicked lips feathered along the inside of her thigh, nipping lightly at her most sensitive places. “You are a naughty thing, aren’t you…’ _kitten_ ’?” the voice between her legs hummed, the sinfully sweet timbre sending shivers up and down her spine.

Another gasp escaped her as something cool and light trailed down the newly kissed path on her leg. A strange mix of fear and excitement drew her eyes down to see— _oh, stars above_ … The cream stood in contrast against the color of her skin where it was slathered from her knee up her thigh and higher still. Heated green eyes met hers and held, her every breath and beat of her heart fluttering only to the rhythm of their command.

"Whatever am I to do with you?" Those eyes twinkled mischievously as they lowered, pink lips parting to reveal the tongue she knew would spell her end.

She wanted to say something, anything at all if it would bring her the release she craved. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as a tongue pressed and licked — hot, languid strokes on the inside of her knee _no, not there. Higher! Please, higher_ …

"How should I give it to you, _ma vhenan_? Tell me where you most crave my touch.”

Oh, she _burned_ when that voice made love to her.

"Take me, sweet thing," she managed to whisper between staggered breaths.

"To the sea? Under the stars while the waves lap at our feet? Tangled in each other’s embrace—"

"Yes! Yes and yes! Please, Merrill, I need you," Isabela pleaded.

Merrill chuckled, a husky, toe-curling sound that belonged to Isabela and Isabela alone.

"Please! I cannot take…I need _mmngh_! I swear by your Creators and whatever deities that be, if you don’t let me — _ahhh_!”

She soared, over and over, the song of the sea crashing all around her and taking her to greater heights with each passing second. Bliss. Pure bliss and ecstasy met her at the peak before the fall caught her, bringing her down, back down into familiar arms and the soothing fragrance of scented herbs that was purely Merrill.

Isabela hummed, reaching down blindly before finding and tugging on Merrill’s hand. The elf laughed as she found herself drawn up to lie beside her lover, her head resting comfortably on the generous bosom.

"So are you feeling properly remorseful now?"

Isabela raised Merrill’s hand to her eye level, staring at the lingering traces of sweet cream and her own glistening essence, and took the fingers into her mouth, moaning lustfully as she sucked on each digit.

Merrill’s eyes darkened visibly and her breath came stuttered and shallow. With one last swirl of her tongue, Isabela turned a hungry gaze on her lover once more, “Not even the slightest.”


End file.
